camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Emptystillworld
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:Bloom by izzybella4-d5wdqgh.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BachLynn23 (Talk) 19:48, 1 March 2013 Chat Go on Chat? sorry sooo sorry for my late reply but please dont take it personally as I really do want to rp with you Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 16:33, March 26, 2013 (UTC) sorry yet again sorry for my late ness Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 03:45, April 1, 2013 (UTC) O.o I'd just like to clarify that you gave away ''ten (10) ''spots to User:Slayingthehalcyon. o.O Spots With User:Slayingthehalcyon's departure from the wiki, the spots the said user owns have been forfeited. Those which you have given to the user are once again yours. Feel free to do with the spots as you wish (keep the spots, give it to someone else, etc) Re: Oh well, when a user who is officially inactives gives away spots, there's a risk that the receiver of the spots will lose them once the user who gave the spots hits 6 months of inactivity. When an officially inactive user hits 6 months of inactivity, you see, s/he gets marked as "User Left" and thus, forfeits all char spots, while his/her characters get either deleted or archived. "All char spots" includes those that were given away. However, seeing as you just made an edit right there when you messaged me, you just granted Slay another 6 months with the spots. xD So, in order for Slay to keep the spots, you just need to make an edit every once in a while. Re:Spots Unfortunately, when you were marked as having left the wiki, he automatically lost all the spots you gave him. The only way to regain those spots would be if you were to have your character(s) restored (which would signify that you are rejoining the wiki) and give him the spots again. Re:Chars Alright then :) Could you send me a list of the character(s) you want restored and their corresponding godparent? Re:Spots Oh okay then! :D I've placed you under our 'officially inactive users' section in the user/char list. Is that fine or would you like to be moved to the active users section instead? Also, I've done the necessary changes to show that you've given 10 spots to Slay/Sam :)